This invention relates to a semiconductor resistor, which is particularly suitable for use in a semiconductor integrated circuit.
A semiconductor integrated circuit comprises a semiconductor substrate of a predetermined conductivity type. In such an integrated circuit, it is usual to provide a resistor by doping the substrate with an impurity in a predetermined configuration to form a semiconductor resistor region of the conductivity type opposite to that of the substrate. The resistance of the semiconductor resistor is determined by the impurity concentration and the predetermined configuration. As will later be described with reference to a few figures of the accompanying drawing, an intricate calculation has been necessary to attain a highly precise resistance. In other words, it has been difficult to provide a semiconductor resistor having a precise resistance. Furthermore, a conventional semiconductor resistor occupies a wide area in the integrated circuit.